General Vega
General Cesar Vega is a high-ranking Nod general and South American drug lord. He is the secondary antagonist in the video game, Command & Conquer Tiberian Sun. He was portrayed by Francisco Quinn. Biography Years after the First Tiberium War, Nod was splintered into factions. Vega controlled most of the major Nod factions in the Western Hemisphere. His counterpart, General Hassan, who was secretly allied with GDI, controlled the factions in the Eastern Hemisphere. Vega is also a well-known drug lord dealing in the drug known as "Eye Candy", to which he is also addicted. Vega also had a brother, Javier Vega, who joined GDI. As the commander of Nod forces of the Western hemisphere, Vega was in the position to take control of the Brotherhood, but when Kane returned, he came to him and brought him into the fold. However, he had a beef with Anton Slavik, who was the leader of the Black Hand. He was often seen as his greatest threat by Vega. Thus, while pretending to follow Kane, he constantly works to undermine Slavik and remove him from the Brotherhood. Nod Reunification Prior to the Second Tiberium War, Vega was secretly allied with Kane. At the time, most of the world thought Kane was dead as he was operating from hiding. Vega's main base was in Honduras' it was built on an island around an old pre-Columbian pyramid. The base's power came from an old hydroelectric dam in southern Mexico. The Outbreak of War As Kane made himself known to GDI and galvanized them, Vega's forces launched a surprise attack on Phoenix Base. Vega then personally executed the base's commander, Tao. However, the rest of the Second Tiberium War then went badly for Vega. The general was ordered to secure a Nod First Tiberium War-era "alien warship" from near the Sarajevo Temple and return it to Kane in Cairo. Instead, Vega commandeered it and used it to settle an old score in South America and ended up crash landing it in the southern United States. This failure was confirmed when GDI captured the ship, although much of the technology was recovered by Nod. Perhaps when McNeil arrives to kill you, you will take some time to learn from the man. I'm sure he'll teach you lessons you'll carry for the rest of your life, which, by the way, is about seven minutes. - Kane Tratos, the leader of the Forgotten, or mutants, was rescued from Nod by GDI commander Michael McNeil; in return, the mutants gave the location of Vega's base. McNeil then launched an assault on the base. Seeing that he was losing and his base was being overrun, Vega contacted Kane and asked him to send reinforcements. But Vega's appeals fell on deaf ears as Kane was displeased with the general, due to his incompetence. Kane then launched a nuke on the base, hoping to kill McNeil along with it. With no way to escape, Vega overdosed on drugs and died after a brief interrogation with McNeil. Category:Military Category:Drug Dealers Category:Betrayed Category:Murderer Category:Terrorists Category:Suicidal Category:Video Game Villains Category:Male Category:Power Hungry Category:Greedy Category:Incompetent Category:Warlords Category:Related to Hero Category:Deceased Category:Sadists Category:Live Action Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Leader Category:Kidnapper Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Mongers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Damned Souls Category:Dimwits